


She Ain't Heavy

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [6]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Female Alpha, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will sees beyond a blind date's size and secondary gender to the woman within. Plus, Philip gets hooked on a home shopping channel.This is a slight a/b/o rewrite to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 2 Episode 8: She's Heavy.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	She Ain't Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month or so ago and never uploaded it because I didn't know where this was going but I wanted to convey Will's uneasiness with Alphas because of the way he was treated by the alphas at Bel-Air Prep.

“Yo, Uncle Phil.” Will greeted, flopping down on his uncle’s and aunt’s bed. His uncle was resting since he’d injured back trying to move the couch to find his aunt’s earring, which he had worn to school the day prior. 

“Hi, Will.” He said, tightly. That flop by Will onto the bed sent a spark of pain up his spinal cord. 

“The game was live, man. The Sixers crushed the Lakers. I never heard so much rough language in my life.” 

“Was Dee Dee offended?” He never basketball games were loud, but if Will said things were rough then it could have been. He has been to more Basketballs than he has.

“Nah, only when they told her to shut up.” He said with a snort. “You know, Dee Dee is really cool. She’s going to come over tomorrow and we’re going to listen to some tapes.” 

“Oh, it’s songs like you two are really getting along.” Phil couldn’t believe his ears. Will was actually starting to branch. 

“Yeah.” He said with a smile. 

“Why don’t you ask her to the dance?” The smile suddenly turned into a frown then back to a smile again. 

Will laughed. So did he. 

Will laughed again. So did he. 

“You’re clowning me right? No, but look, I’m telling you, Dee Dee is real down and everything but you know how it is to take somebody to the dance that’s real big.” Yeah, he’d go with that. 

His uncle gave him an exasperated look. 

Maybe not. He rushed off the bed. “On sports, big on sports.” He didn’t want to tell anyone that he didn’t like Dee Dee because she was an alpha. Sure he wanted to kick it with her but he felt it would be an invitation for trouble if he asked her to the dance. Yeah he didn’t think she’d take advantage of him but he didn’t want to take that chance.

Phil turned his attention back to the file he was overlooking. He couldn’t believe Will. There was nothing wrong with plus size people. We could be just as fun. Maybe more so. 

“Look, I already asked Claudia anyway..well, almost.” Will said, trying to change the subject. Simultaneously, Hilary walked into the room. Saved by the bell.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t know what he’s so worked up for. It’s just a dance.” Will said, watching his cousin, Carlton leave the room after finding out his tux was shrunk by the cleaners. 

“Yeah, but I heard that the music is gonna be bumpin’. It’s probably gonna be a lot of fun.” Dee Dee said, resting her drink down on the island and taking her seat next to him. 

Will could feel himself tense as she sat down. He could smell her scent more now that she was right next to him. He quickly busied himself with stirring his tea. “Yeah.I mean, I’ve already asked Claudia, almost.” 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Dee Dee said with what looked like a sad smile. 

“Well, you see, I’m still trying to come up with a way to ask her. So far all I’ve got is a rap but it’s not very good.” He admitted, quickly glancing at her then away. God, he was making this way more uncomfortable than he needed it to be. 

“Look I don’t mean to butt in but why don’t you try going up to her and be honest. Like ‘I think you’re great. I’d be honored if you’d go to the dance with me.”

“You know that just might work.” Honesty. What a concept. “Thanks. See, you know what? Most women won’t tell you stuff like that.”

“It’s all good.”

“No, really, you’re different. I mean, you’re not afraid to just say what you think, you know or do something silly, or, you know, just bug out. That’s decent. You know you make me feel so, man I don’t know. You’re so…” He found himself staring at her lips and leaning in. 

Everything he said was true. She was a really fly person and he wanted to spend more time with her because of it. She reminded him of the girls he knew back in Philly. The really cool and fly sisters that weren’t afraid to get down with the boys and get their hands dirty. 

When Dee Dee leaned in more and closed her eyes, he jumped back. “Hungry! So hungry, yeah. Um, I could go for nacho refill, right? Yeah?” He asked, hoping that he was blushing as much as his cheeks felt. “Look, I’m gonna go make this call to Claudia first though. I don’t want to forget what you said, you know. Honest, right.” 

As soon as he was out of the room, he took some deep breaths to calm himself. Why? Why?! Why did he have to like her so much? God, he hated being an omega sometimes. If he was a beta then may-be. 

He went straight into his uncle’s study to use the telephone. He didn’t think he'd be able to think straight with Dee Dee being there when he talked to Claudia. As soon as he walked in, he was met by the comforting scent of his uncle, who also happened to be his alpha. He could feel himself relaxing as he sat down in the well broken-in office chair and picked up the phone. He’d only been in here a handful of times since he’d been here. Every time he was in here, it was either because he needed some help with his taxes when he worked at Treasure Island or when he needed help with his personal finance homework. 

A shiver ran up his spine when the thought that he’s never done anything remotely sexual with his alpha in this room came to mind. He sighed, resigning himself to the matter. It’s like it could happen anyway. This was his uncle’s place of business. A place where he worked for days on end sometimes just to meet deadlines and make court defenses for his clients. 

He dialed Claudia’s house number. 

He punched the air when he got off the phone. Claudia Prescott was going to be his date to the dance. He couldn’t be more excited. She was the finest girl in school and the captain of the cheerleading team. Hm-mhhm-hmm. She was built to take all his money. 

When Will got back from the study, Dee Dee wasn’t in the kitchen anymore but his Aunt Viv was. 

“Hi, Aunt Viv. Where did Dee Dee go?” 

“Hi, sweetheart. Dee Dee went to the bathroom.” His aunt informed him.

“Oh, cool.”

As if on cue, Dee Dee walked back into the room. She had her jacket on and her backpack was on her back. 

“Oh, Will, I need to head home. It’s getting kinda dark out. I don’t want my mom to worry and all that.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. I’ll walk you to the bus stop.” He offered. 

“Nah. Your butler’s going to drop me off at home.” Dee Dee said. “I’ll see you tomorrow. At Porky’s, right?”

“Yeah.” He smiled.  
____________________________________________________________________________

He knew it was a mistake to take her to Porky’s. He just knew it. Ty, man. He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“Hey, Dee Dee. This is Will. Pick up that phone, girl. Hey, Dee Dee. I ain’t playin’ now pick up that phone. If you don’t...well, I’ll just gonna have to call you back. And I ain’t afraid to do it neither.” He said into the phone. “Look Dee Dee, I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. I was trippin’. I’ll call you back later. Bye.” He said, softly into the phone.

“I don’t even know why I’m making such a big deal out of this. She’s not even my type.” Will tried to convince himself. 

“You like the same movies, same music, same food, same jokes and you both like sticking straws up your noses.” His aunt pointed out. She wasn’t helping. 

“I know, Aunt Viv, but other than that we don’t have anything in common.” 

“It’s her weight, isn’t it?”

“No-”

“You may have noticed that your Uncle Philip is overweight.” 

Will shook his head. 

“And you may have also noticed that I could care less and that I love him very, very much.” His aunt Viv said sweetly. 

“But it’s not because of her weight.” Will admitted. 

“Then what is it, baby? Because it seems as if it is.” She said, resuming her stirring the pot of mashed potatoes. 

“It’s not. I swear. I could care less if she was Uncle Phil’s size or more. It’s just-” How could he say this without sounding like an idiot. He was an omega. Omegas liked Alphas. It was built into his DNA. They were meant for each other. Heats and ruts were a testament to that. He sighed and forced it out. “She’s an alpha. There I said it.” 

His aunt looked at him and smiled. “Oh, Will.” She said, putting a hand on his chin. She knew about his troubles with alphas. “I’m sure Dee Dee isn’t anything like how you think she is. She’s sweet, smart, and caring.”

“Yeah, I know that, but, I can’t help but feel nervous about her. What if we get serious and she turns out to be someone she’s not?” 

Vivian pulled her nephew into a hug. “Baby, I know you’re a little scared but you never know, she could be the one.” 

Will was reluctant to believe that. Every alpha he dated turned out to be nothing but arrogant pricks and assholes at the end of the day. Worse than that they wanted to spend his heat with him which was a major red-flag in his book. They’d try to get him all hot and bothered then pop the question, hoping that he’d say ‘yes’. Sure, he couldn’t get pregnant but bonds were forever-lasting. Just look at him and his uncle. Sure they had a partial bond but it was going to be a part of him for the rest of his life unless he bonded with someone else.

“Dad changed his mind. He doesn’t want a Belgian waffle.He wants you to use his new sandwich king to make a chilli-pocket sandwich.” Carlton walked into the kitchen. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” 

“Look, Will, just try to talk to her and tell her how you feel, okay? It can’t hurt to try. Besides I’m sure she’ll understand.” She said, placing a kiss on his forehead before drawing back to address her son. “No, honey, we were just talking. Tell your father his sandwich’ll be ready in a couple minutes please.”

“I’ll go tell him.” Will said, walking out of the kitchen. “Thanks, Aunt Viv.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
